


Five Times Tommy went to Techno and One Time he didn't have to

by Miranda033



Series: Ranboob: ah shit thats a lightning thief [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Authot misses bedrock bros and it shows /j, Bedrock bros go brrrrrr, Character Death, Does turning into a tree count as character death?, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Loyal duo is also there because thats my emotional support dynamic, Percy Jackson AU, This is just an excuse to write the most self indulgent bedrock bros in the history of ao3, but like, does this count as crack?, god idk how ao3’s tagging system works, idk - Freeform, no beta we die like tommy, not really yknow??, this is my first fic is it obvious /j, tommy DOES talk to a tree but its sad, tommy is the main focus but ranboo gets his screentime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miranda033/pseuds/Miranda033
Summary: In which Tommy Careful Danger Kraken Innit Craft has a confusing family treeMethaporically..And literallyAka aka feral runaway child, disillusioned theathre kid with daddy issues and potential but not really chosen one with a bunch of death flags form an unconventional family dynamic. This is what happensAka I mix my two hyperfixations (percy jackson and dream smp) and this came out ig
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Tommyinnit & Wilbur Soot, TommyInnit & Ranboo, Tommyinnit & Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Series: Ranboob: ah shit thats a lightning thief [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199489
Comments: 17
Kudos: 181
Collections: Fictopia, Fluff Angst and Random Recs





	Five Times Tommy went to Techno and One Time he didn't have to

1.

Tommy was a big man. The biggest man, actually.

He was no pussy, how could he be? He was Tommy Craft after all. 

Tommy Craft was no pussy.

So why had that nightmare scared him so much?

He wasn’t a child, despite what Wilby and Tech said. He was big, bigger than those two fuckers. He even swore! That’s how big he was!

It made no sense to be scared , when he was supposed to be a fearless big man.

Tommy should go back to sleep, he really should.

He didn’t. 

He shook techno’s shoulder, knowing the teen was nowhere near asleep

“Toms? Why are you up so late?” Techno said, turning around to face Tommy. Loose strands of pink hair got in the teenagers face, illuminated by the reading light he had stolen from a shop last week.

Tommy was silent.

“What, did you have a nightmare?” Techno asked, raising an eyebrow. His usual blank expression was nowhere to be seen, probably from the exhaustion the quartet had been going through. 

After meeting the weird goat kid named Tubbo, they had been told about the ‘Camp Half-Blood’ or whatever the fuck that was. Tommy thought it sounded stupid, but he thought everything about being half god and life in general was stupid

“No” he lied, going to sit down next to Techno “I’m not a child, I’m a big man”

“Are you ever gonna get tired of that word?”

“No” Tommy grinned back mischievously 

Techno rolled his eyes, turning back to his book.

“What’d you reading?” Tommy asked, trying to peak over techno’s shoulders. He squinted, dyslexia and the dark making it almost impossible to discern what was written on the fine print of the book. It looked way too fancy for the quartet of dirty street kids “Is it about drugs and women because I’m the fucking master at those two”

“You are the most vulgar child I’ve ever met” before tommy could start screeching in protest, techno continued “I’m reading a Greek mythology book. Figured if we’re gonna do all this, might as well not go in blind”

“Really? I wanna see” Tommy said immediately, making grabby hands at the book and pouting when techno held it away

“Oh nonononononono no way am I letting YOU read this” Techno scrunched up his nose, flicking Tommy’s forehead “You can learn when you're older, Theseus”

“Who’s thesaurus?”

“The-se-us”

“Thesaurus”

“These— why do I even try”

Tommy giggled, flopping down beside Techno. He grabbed the edge of techno’s red cape, using the large red cloak as a pseudo-blanket

(Techno was extremely territorial over the cape, not letting anyone else near it.

“Techno techno techno can i borrow your cloak?”

“No Tommy, you’re gonna rip it”

“Techno techno techno techno”

“Just give the goddamn child the cloak Techno”

“HEY BITCHBOY, WHO YOU CALLING CHILD”

“Living with you guys is a nightmare”)

“Well since you're busy being a fucking bookworm, I’ll be getting my beauty sleep”

“You definitely need it”

“hEY”

The snickering and giggles filled the otherwise silent place, making Wilbur (who was trying to sleep, thank you very much) groan in annoyance. Never was there a quiet moment with Tommy and Techno in the mix

At least not back then

——

“Tubbo, protect Tommy and Wilbur. I’ll hold the monsters off”

“Techn—“

“Don’t worry about me, Theseus. Technoblade NEVER dies”

2.

Tommy hated Techno.

He did.

(Tommy loved Techno. Loved hearing his stories, loved talking and shouting and fighting with him.)

He reminded himself of this as he stared at the Cherry Tree.

(A golden light, right from the sky. Where Tommy expected to see blood, only cherry pink leaves remained)

“Techno never dies huh?” He repeated into the air feeling.. something growing inside him.

“Well I guess that was a fucking lie”

(Tommy watched in horror as techno— as his brother fell down.

He didn’t get back up.

The kid turned around, clutching the cloak tighter on his arms)

He looked down at the tree base, where a lonely crown sat. Wilbur had visited, it seemed.

( “Techno what are you—“

“No time for talking Wilbur” Techno said as he threw him his paper crown “Take this”

He unclipped the straps of his cloak, giving it to tommy with one (last) meaningful squeeze 

“Hang unto it for me tommy okay? I’ll need it for when I get back”

That was the last thing Tommy heard from him, that fateful night in the cliff)

He touched his shoulders, where techno’s blood red cloak practically buried him in fabric. His hands fell back to his side

He wasn’t gonna go against his word.

The moment would have been more solemn, had it not been filled by the cries of a mourning child.

Because what was a child without his brother.

——-

“I miss techno”  
“Me too Toms. Me too”

3.

The tree on the hill stood silent as ever, pink leaves swaying idly as the wind blew over the mountain overlooking Camp Half-Blood. 

“Hey Techno” 

Tommy sat down, back pressed against the cherry tree. In one hand he picked up the paper crown laying still on the grass, fiddling with it.

“Today was a fucking big day, Blade” he looked over at camp “Wilbur left for his quest.”

Silence.

“I’ve been— I’m getting better at sword fighting, better than any of the pussies at training, probably better than everyone in the world . Wil even said I could rival YOU. Hah you hear that bitch boy, I could just stab you” Tommy continued “If you were here. Which you aren’t, dickhead. You.. aren’t. Unless I stabbed your fucking tree self. Does that count as a fursona? I swear to the gods if you were secretly a furry techno.. Did you leave us for your tree hugger fantasies?”

Nothing.

He clenched his fists.

“Sam is still cryptic as ever. He won’t let me go on any fucking quests. Says I’m ‘too young’ when really I’m a big man, the biggest man. Sam’s de-loo-sio-nal. You hear that techno? I’m using big words now cause I’m a big man and I am not a child. One day I’ll be bigger than you are. I can be like ‘who’s the child now TECHNOBLADE’ and you will say ‘bruhhhh’ and I’ll be fucking two heads taller than you I’ll be 6’5 or some shit. You have to come back to see that”

He smiled proudly. 

The smile fell as he thought of the implications. 

A stray leave fell on his hand.

Still a fucking tree then.

“Why did you do it?” he asked to the air after falling silent, knowing full well he wasn’t getting a response “You were always going ‘ooo me me me me me my name’s Techno. Technoblade never dies’ well guess what dickhea you di— you DI— YOU FUCKING DID”

He stood up, fighting back the frustrated tears. He wasn’t gonna cry. He wasn’t a pussy

“You fucking prick, you LIAR. You just went ahead and died like the bitch you are” he threw the crown, watching numbly as it fell on the grass with a silent thud. He ignored the tears already forming on his eyes, rubbing them away roughly.

Silence one again overtook the cliff.

“See you tomorrow Technoblade”

——

“Hey Wilbur it doesn’t matter that you failed— err ahahahahaha”

4.

Tommy ran up the hill excitedly, not looking where he was going and tripping on one of the roots

“Techno techn— oof” he fell face first on the grass. Looking up, Tommy glared at the tree “Fuck you techno, you did that on PURPOSE”

The tree didn’t reply.

Tommy wasn’t deterred

“Well I’m good, no thanks to you fucker” he said, standing up from the grass and dusting himself off “You won’t BELIEVE what happened today. We got a new kid”

Tommy paused, as if hearing a reply. He sighed in annoyance

“Yes yes I know, we get newbies in camp yearly. But THIS IS DIFFERENT TECHNO, SO FUCK YOU MR ‘Me me me I KNOW EVERYTHING’”

Tommy threw his backpack on the ground carelessly. He flopped down as well, putting his arms behind his head and resting against the base of the tree.

“There’s this new kid, Ranboob. I think he’s the kid of the prophecy. You know the one?” He said, resting his palms against the soft grass. He giggled loudly “You’re getting replaced by a kid with ‘boob’ on his name. How does that feel techno?”

…

Tommy sighed again, this time more serious

“I think this is my chance, Blade” he said, staring up at the leaves of the tree. They swayed aimlessly with the wind, gusts of air making some of them fall to the grass littering the green with shades of pink.

Tommy picked up one of the leaves, inspecting it in his hand. He stood up, slinging his backpack’s strap on his shoulder

He had a capture the flag game to win

———

“I’ll make you proud Techno, I swear”

“You coming tommy?”

“Yes yes ranboob, calm the fuck down dickhead…

..Just tying my shoelaces”

5.

Tommy felt like punching something.

Actually no, scratch that.

Tommy WAS going to punch something

He turned around, coming face to face with the familiar bark of the cherry tree. That stupid fucking tree

He threw the first punch

And the second 

And the third

He kept punching the trunk. The tree didn’t even stagger, standing as tall and still as ever. A few leaves were falling to the ground, shaken by the teen glaring as if the tree had personally offended him.

And maybe it did.

“This is all YOUR fault Techno” Tommy wasn’t crying. He wasn’t. 

He refused to acknowledge the tears were falling down his eyes like waterworks. He threw another punch

“If you hadn’t left us—“

His knuckles were starting to ache

“If you hadn’t left ME”

A sob wracked out involuntarily 

“Then maybe Wilbur would still be here”

He rested his head against the tree’s trunk.

“Maybe i wouldn’t be alone”

The tree was silent as ever, providing no comfort for the screaming boy

… 

“‘M sorry Techno” Tommy said, hugging his knees and standing beside the tree. He laughed wetly, rubbing away the lingering tears.

“I’m going away tomorrow” he continued “I sent Phil, my dad, a letter. He’s gonna come pick me up and gonna try again at the whole father and son thing”

He rested a hand on the bare bark, barely even dented from his punching session

“ ‘Family’s worth the trouble’ or whatever that fucker ranboo said” Tommy muttered and he was quiet

And the cliff was quiet. And the tree was quiet. 

It was always quiet.

“ ‘M gonna miss you Tech”

But maybe that was alright.

——

“Surprise, bitch. I bet you thought you’d seen the last of me.”

“Tommy you sent me a letter saying you would come home?”

“Dammit Phil, you ruined my entrance”

+1

Ranboo wouldn’t say he had a normal life.

Just a year ago, he’d discovered that not only was his deadbeat dad a deadbeat GOD, but also that he was part of a big prophecy foretelling his demise.

All in all, not the most normal existence.

However, he’d been doing this for a year. He thought he knew what to expect.

“.. Techno?”

Apparently not.

Ranboo stood on the half blood hill, staring at the pink-haired guy in front of him. He looked extremely intimidating, with his face completely blank despite having just been revived and his stance the one of a skilled fighter. He was once again reminded of the tales he had heard of Technoblade.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a gasp behind him.

Tommy.

Oh gods he forgot about Tommy.

Ranboo took a step back, as did tubbo and sam. The other two looked just as shocked as Ranboo did. Tubbo looked like he had seen a ghost.

Tommy stayed still.

Ranboo knew what to expect. Kinda

He knew his friend. Tommy was loud, abrasive and more than a little bit vulgar.

He swore storms and carried himself with pride

Tommy was sad, reminiscent and nostalgic. 

He carried techno’s cape around like a lifeline

(Ranboo remembered their first quest.

They had been walking in silence, making their way through the forest.

He didn’t mean to step on Tommy’s cape, he really didn’t.

The rip of cloth had left Tommy paler than any monster before.

Later, after Ranboo had heard the tale of guilt and Technoblade he’d gone to check on Tommy. 

His friend had been wide awake, stitching the cloth back together with a focus Ranboo would have never pinned to Tommy.

They didn’t talk about the incident again)

Ranboo knew tommy, that much was true. However, he didn’t know techno. He knew what Tubbo had told him, that night on their first quest. He knew what he meant to Tommy, from the times he would catch Tommy eating his lunch beside the tree to the sheer pain Tommy showed when techno was even mentioned. But he didn’t know him. 

The two stared at each other. Ranboo stared at them.

He’d expected a lot of things. He expected tears. He expected hugs. Maybe even some forehead kisses.

His expectations came crashing down as soon as Techno took a step forward and spoke

“I see you’re still a child”

What?

Tommy’s shocked expression turned to one of utter fury

“OH FUCK YOU TECHNOBLADE FUCK. YOU. YOU BITCH” he screeched at the guy, seemingly completely uncaring of techno’s intimidating energy “I NEVER EVEN MISSED YOU, YOU USELESS BUBBLEGUM PINK BITCH. I WILL FUCKING STAB YOU AND YOUR WHOLE FAMILY I AM NOT A CHILD IM THE BIGGEST MAN HERE. IM ALMOST 6’1 IM NOT A CHILD ANYMORE— not not NOT THAT I EVER WAS”

“Well seeing how you’re throwing a temper tantrum, I don’t see the difference”

“Oh really? Says Mr ‘Technoblade never dies’ who proceeds to fucking a DIE” Tommy said back, taking a step forward to techno and waving his hands wildly in the air.

Techno’s monotone expression twitched, showing just the smallest hint of annoyance

“That does not count Tommy that doesn’t— is that my cape?” He stared at the cape on Tommy’s shoulders “Wait wait wait is that my cape”

“Uhhh” Tommy backtracked “HEY BITCH HEY DICKHEAD HEY PUSSY”

“.. Was that necessary?”

“Yeah! You shut up” Tommy grinned proudly

“I HAD ALREADY STOPPED TALK—“

“PUSSY”

“—Ing this is why no one likes you tommy”

“Oh FUCK YOU”

The two were now only a step apart of each other.

They fell silent.

In an instant, techno was crushing Tommy in a hug, the blonde hugging back.

“Are they always like that?” Ranboo asked the tired looking Tubbo beside him

“Yeah”

——-  
“ you can stay at my place if you want. I’m sure we could give my dad a heart attack if I brought you along”

“So you’re saying risk a monster attack to scare your father?”

“Yes”

“... Ehhhh. I have nothing better to do”

“Of course you don’t bit— TECHNO STOP IT HAHAHAH STOP IT YOU DICK”

**Author's Note:**

> Im planning more fics for this au if anyone is interested :)!


End file.
